


Le cygne

by Abka_Aten



Series: Danse [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Genderbending, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abka_Aten/pseuds/Abka_Aten
Summary: And thus he sent his beloved swan away, for she longed for the bluest sky.A father's lament.





	Le cygne

**Author's Note:**

> Companion fic to "The Carnival of Animals".
> 
> Could be read as stand alone.

She had her facial structure, her blue robin orbs and her smile. Her hands were tiny, a silver ring with emerald-cut sapphire snuggled in her thumb. She looked peaceful in her slumber. She reminded him of Nina. Nina, his beautiful _engelchen_ , his morning light, his dear heart who flew away towards heaven.

He watched from a far when she kissed Charlotte’s cheek, murmuring a good night after a game of chess, when she descended from the stairs, dressed in sky blue ruffled blouse, offering an arm for her once cellmate, like a gentleman. She gave him and Mystique a cold stare, ruffled Wanda’s scarlet hair, mouth twisted into smile as the children around her joked.

He met her primary caretaker, Sebastian;  a remarkable mutant with crimson eyes and outstanding ability for controlling flame who bowed to her every whim, who taught her languages and politic, music and dancing, history, law and business, who trained her marksmanship harshly and some other time sneaked sweets for his charge whenever Charlotte wasn’t looking.   

He had raged when he found her. The once-defunct Black Womb Project, an abandoned lab littered with dead infants, toddlers, and two little girls in cell.

 

She had inherited Charlotte’s features and Charlotte’s smile.

She _did not_ like to smile; this was the only thing that came from him. She only flashed those smiles to deceive her opponents. After all, no one would guess a twelve years old girl managed the neglected Xavier wealth, danced around with politicians like Victorian noble and throwing money to pass mutant-pro legislation.

He thought she was like his Charlotte, a telepath because she understood how the world ran.

He thought she was an animal whisperer, like his Nina. The black mamba was docile in her hands.

He thought she was an empath, she locked her emotions away; happiness, anger, hatred and sadness into a vault, like an inexperienced empath did.

She poisoned the minds of males and females. She was the untouchable queen of underground. Her web wrapped around USA’s nests.

She stayed with her Mother, became one of the school’s staunch protectors, occasionally she visited Britain.

To him, she was the eldest figure of his twelve (or three) dancing princesses, always there, silent and standing tall.

 

But then, two months after Pietro and Wanda had travelled to Europe, she introduced her only friend.

An Oxford almamater, he was a cold-hearted young man with red hair, tall and arrogant, recently held a minor position in the British Government, who sat across her in the garden, indulged her fondness for playing chess of destiny.

 

_Their tale was not his to tell._


End file.
